


Легенда о лисьем танце

by starngel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Folklore, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, Youkai, legend
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Summary: Существует легенда о кицунэ и принце, которую рассказывают только во время фестиваля осени.
Kudos: 1





	Легенда о лисьем танце

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшая легенда, основанная на мифических рассказах о кицунэ.

Существует легенда, которую рассказывают только во время фестиваля осени. Гейши создают о ней танец, а певцы сочиняют песни.

Осенним утром началась ежегодная охота. Император и принц шли в первых рядах, возглавляя свой отряд. Охота была любимым занятием императора, поэтому он хотел поделиться этим увлечением со своим сыном. Принц был молод, но не глуп или упрям. Он согласился пойти на охоту, а также принести пойманных зверей своей матери, как подарок в знак своей мужественности.

Целый отряд вошел в лес на рассвете, но к закату вернулись не все. Среди отсутствующих был и принц. Император видел, как сын умчался вслед за диким зверем, стараясь пронзить его стрелой. Конь принца вернулся, но без хозяина, и тогда император приказал отправиться на поиски сына, а сам вернулся обратно во дворец.

Принц проснулся во тьме. Он не знал, где находится. Темный лес собрал вокруг него непроницаемую стену черного цвета, сквозь которую принц не мог видеть вовсе. Он был ранен. Кабан, за которым он гнался, завел его в медвежьи лапы. Медведь сбросил его с коня, сломал его лук и разодрал ногу. Принц чувствовал, как силы покидали его.

Наутро поисковой отряд вернулся без императорского сына, на что правитель разозлился. Он казнил тех, кто твердил, что мальчик мертв, а после составил новый отряд и отправил на поиски. Императрица лишь тихо сидела в своих покоях, молясь всем известным ею богам, чтобы ее сын был жив.

Очнувшись в пещере, принц не сразу вспомнил, что случилось. Он чувствовал дрожь во всем теле и боролся с жаром. Ногу он не чувствовал вовсе, но видел, что она перевязана. Кто именно это сделал, принц не знал. Перед погружением во тьму, он увидел очертания лисьего меха.

Так провел императорский сын несколько дней, пока не пришел в норму. Жар и дрожь больше не мучили его, а нога не болела, хоть и встать он не мог. Принц много спал, а когда просыпался, то видел рядом с собой кучу свежих ягод, которые принимался есть.

Однажды принц проснулся чуть раньше и увидел перед собой лису, которая стягивала с его ноги повязку. Ее янтарные глаза блеснули, когда они пересеклись взглядом. И принц и лиса замерли, ожидая дальнейших действий. Лиса, не увидев угрозы, продолжила стягивать повязку, а после начала накладывать новую. Принц не верил своим глазам, что лиса помогает ему.

Следующим утром он выбрался из пещеры. Рядом с ней находилась поляна, а дальше слышался ручей. Принц понимал, что находится недалеко от того места, где его ранил медведь.

Лиса снова пришла, неся с собой новые ягоды. Принц протянул ей руку, чтобы погладить лисицу, но она мигом отпрянула. Съев пару ягод и поблагодарив животное, принц нашел палку и, упираясь на нее, пошел в сторону выхода из лесу. Лиса остановила его, схватив за штанину. Неизвестно, каким образом, но принц понял, что ему нужно следовать за ней. Лисица вывела его к тропе, где вдалеке виднелись императорские стражи. Когда они нашли принца, лиса испарилась.

Принц долго вспоминал лису. Решив отблагодарить ее, он набрал припасов из отцовского дворца и отправился в лес темной ночью. Его факел освещал путь, но до пещеры принц не сумел дойти. Лисица выпрыгнула на него из темноты, приняв за очередного охотника на лис. Он отдал ей припасы, рассказал о своих делах и покинул ее.

Долгое время принц навещал лисицу в лесу. Она показывала ему окрестности своего дома, а он рассказывал ей о дворце. Принц не знал, понимала ли она его, но об этом не беспокоился.

Император был недоволен побегами своего сына, а потому запретил ему выходить за пределы города. Долгое время принц пытался найти выход, но стража ловила его, после чего он каждый раз нес наказание.

Когда раны зажили и остались одни лишь шрамы, а принц перестал думать о лесе и лисице, в городе собирались устраивать фестиваль, на который отец разрешил ему отправиться. Самого императора на празднике не было – веселье предназначалось для его подданных.

Нанятые гейши танцевали посреди главной площади, а музыканты играли чудесную музыку. Повсюду слышали смех и радостные возгласы: люди плясали, ели и веселились. Под вечер зажглись фонарики и площадь приобрела вид из сказки.

Принц отошел к фонтану, немного отдаляясь от всеобщего веселья, когда увидел девушку настолько прекрасную, что было не передать словами. В ее глазах промелькнул знакомый янтарный огонек, когда их взгляды пересеклись, и тогда принц все понял.

Бывшая лисица поведала ему, как не могла больше жить в лесу без него. Как радовалась его приходам и как грустила, когда принц перестал появляться. И в один день она проснулась в человеческом облике. Принц и раньше слышал о кицунэ, но злые истории и страшные сказки исчезали из его памяти, когда он смотрел на нее.

Весь вечер и часть ночи танцевали они, принц и лисица, пока не пришли отцовские стражи, чтобы их разлучить. Долгие разговоры с императором не принесли пользы: правитель был против, чтобы принц выходил за безродную. Он ожидал, что его старший сын займет его место, чтобы править империей, но принц лишь хотел быть счастливым.

В одну из ночей принц исчез. Стража искала его во всех частях города, а после перешла на поиске в лес. Результатов не было, как и самого принца. Император был в ярости, объявив, что его сына украла ведьма, называемая кицунэ. За каждую убитую лису он объявил награду, чем и начал ужасную охоту на лис.

Как сложилась судьба лисицы и принца доподлинно неизвестно, но ходили разные слухи: одни говорили, что лисица была злой колдуньей, что использовала принца, а после похитила. Другие считали, что принц превратился в лиса и теперь они оба живут в зверином обличии. А некоторые утверждали, что они сбежали в другую провинцию, и никогда не было никакой лисицы – просто принц влюбился в дочь кузнеца.

Но все слухи всегда сходились в одном: если зайти глубоко в лес без всяких умыслов, то на закате можно увидеть танцующую пару, что раскидывает рыжие лесные листья, похожие на лисью шерсть.


End file.
